BigWigs (AddOn)/Modules (original)
Below lists BigWigs originally featured boss modules, with notable warnings. '' Note: this list is no longer complete.'' Add'l. page edit and author history Old page edit history. Molten Core Lucifron * Lucifron's Curse warnings with timerbar * Impending Doom warnings with timerbar Magmadar * Fear warnings with timerbar * Frenzy warnings Gehennas * Gehenna's Curse warnings Baron Geddon * Warns when players become the bomb. If the raidleader or an assistant was running BigWigs this module would mark the most recent Bomb player with a skull raid icon. Shazzrah * Warns when Shazzrah blinks. * Warns for the Deaden Magic buff. Majordomo Executus * Warns for Magic shield, and Damage shield. Ragnaros * Warns for Ragnaros submerge and emerge and Sons of Flame. * Warn for AE knockback, with timerbar. Blackwing Lair Vaelastrasz * Warns when a person gains Burning Adrenaline. If the raidleader or an assistant is running BigWigs this module will mark the BA'd player with a skull icon. Firemaw * Warns for Flame Buffet with timerbar. * Warns for Shadowflame Ebonroc * Warns for Curse of Ebonroc. * Warns for Shadowflame. * Warns for Flame Buffet with timerbar. Flamegor * Warns for Frenzy. * Warns for Shadowflame. * Warns for Flame Buffet with timerbar. Chromaggus * Warns for Frenzy. * Warns for incoming breaths with timerbars. There would be be two bars in view, one for each breath. * Warns for vulnerability changes, and tries to detect that vulnerability. Nefarian * Gives warnings before Nefarian lands. * Warns for Fear incoming. * Warns for Shadowflame. * Has a timerbar ticking down for the Class abilities. And warns for them. AQ40 The Prophet Skeram * Warns for the casting of Arcane Explosion. * Warns when players are mindcontrolled. Three Bugs * Warns for Yauj healing. * Warns for Fear, and has timerbar. Battleguard Sartura * Warns for Whirlwinds. * Warns for Enrage. * Has a timerbar ticking down for the 10 minute Enrage. Fankriss the Unyielding * Warns for incoming worms. Viscidus * Warns for poison bolt volley, and has timerbar. * Warns when players are standing in toxin clouds. * Warns for the freeze phases. Princess Huhuran * Warns for Frenzy. * Warns for possible Wyvern Stings, and has a timerbar. * Warns for Enrage imminent when Huhuran gets close to 30%. Twin Emperors * Has a timerbar ticking down for the 15 minute God Mode Enrage. * Warns for Teleport and has a timerbar ticking down. These bars are synchronized, so BigWigs users will be able to see the teleport timers even if they're out of range of the event. Ouro * Berserk soon warning. * Sweep warnings and timerbar. * Submerge and Emerge warnings and timerbars. * Sandblast warnings and timerbar. C'Thun * Eye Tentacle warnings and timerbars. * Dark Glare warning and timerbar. Also able to whisper players that are about to get a Dark Glare on them. Reports the raidgroup the glare is about to hit. * Phase 2 Giant Eye tentacle spawn warnings and timerbar. * Weakened DPS Party timers. Naxxramas Anub'Rekhan * Locust Swarm warnings, with timerbars. Grand Widow Faerlina * Enrage warnings and timerbar. Noth the Plaguebringer * Blink warning and timerbar till the next blink. * Teleport to Balcony and back to the Room warnings with timerbars. Instructor Razuvious * Warnings for his disrupting shout including timerbars. Gluth * Frenzy Warning. * Fear Warning and timerbars * Decimate AoE Zombies warning and timerbars. Maexxna * Web Spray warnings and timer bar * Enrage soon warning. Patchwerk * Enrage timerbar and warnings Grobbulus * Volatile injection warning * Puts a skull icon on the person getting Volatile Injection (requires raidofficer or raidleader) Heigan the Unclean * Teleport warnings and timer bar Loatheb * Doom warnings * Spore warnings * Curse warnings Gothik the Harvester * timerbars for the different adds * timerbar for his arrival in the room Four Horsemen * Experimental Module * Warns for incoming marks * Warns for shieldwall at 50% Zul'Gurub High Priest Venoxis * Renew dispel warnings. * Phase 2 warning. High Priestess Mar'li * Spider spawn warnings. * Life Drain warnings. Bloodlord Mandokir * Warns when people are being watched and places a skull icon on their head if raidleader or assistant is running BigWigs. High Priestess Arlokk * Warns who's the marked target. High Priestess Jeklik * Warns when heals need to be interupted. * Warns when bomb bats are incoming. Jin'do the Hexxer * Warns for Healing totems * Warns for Brain Wash totems Hakkar the Soulflayer * 10 minute Enrage timer, with timerbar * Timers and timerbar for the drains. AQ20 General Rajaxx * Warns for incoming waves. Ayamiss the Hunter * Warns who's being sacrificed. Buru the Gorger * Warns who's being watched by Buru. Places a skull icon on top of their head if raidleader or assistant is running BigWigs. Moam * Timer and warnings for his paralyaze and incoming adds. Ossirian the Unscarred * Timer for his supreme mode. * Warns for vulnerabilities. Other Bosses Emeriss * Warns for volatile infection on players. * Warns for Noxious breath. With timerbar. Onyxia * Warns for Deep Breath. * Warns for phase 2 and 3 incoming. Azuregos * Warns for Teleport. * Warns for Magic Shield reflect. References